Trinity
by rachyzord
Summary: When Superman reads the inscription on a ring, Batman is left caring for the strange Greek woman who appears. ** Alternate Universe tale **.
1. Prologue

**Trinity**

**Prologue****  
**

The fluorescent lights of the LexCorp storage room flickered.

A moment later a dark boot slipped on to the floor. A gas pellet dropped onto the floor in front of him, revealing a network of invisible lasers.

With Olympic skill, he nimbly flipped and rolled through, accounting for every inch of his body and cape. On the other side he deactivated the lasers at a control panel.

"I could have flown you know." Superman stood behind with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

Batman just turned, ignoring him for the moment.

The room was filled with Luthor's most valued assets, mostly mystical items. Clark moved around and touched a large staff with a gem on top. "Where does he find all of this?"

"Ebay."

Clark arched a brow, trying to discern whether Bruce was serious or not. "So what are we looking for anyway?"

"The Ring of Enagonios."

"Who?" Clark picked up an oddly shaped rock. It started to glow and he quickly put it down.

"Enagonios, another name for the Greek messenger God Hermes. He was also the God of boundaries."

"Why would Lex want that?"

Batman stalked through aisles, checking the shelves. "According to myth, the ring was split in half and hidden. Supposedly when the two pieces are joined, the ring holds the power of travel. If he finds both, he could theoretically travel as fast as you, maybe even faster."

Clark grimaced and scanned the room. He moved over to a small case and picked up a ring with half a caduceus on it. "I think I found it." There was an inscription inside. "μου δείξει το δρόμο-"

"NO!" Batman lurched at him "Don't read the-"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
**

_Themyscira_

The staff cracked across her midsection painfully and she dropped back, eying the captain of the Royal Guard with a critical eye. They had been at this for some time and it showed as sweat dripped from both their brows.

It had been a good day. She had roamed the beaches for most of the morning. It was a rare beam of free time, away from the palace and barracks and her duties.

She had dived into the water and swam until she reached one of the many shoreline caves on the island. The tide was low enough that much of it was completely unburied. Another rare occurrence as the cave spent most of the seasons completely underwater, making it difficult to explore.

She had found some good shells and collected them. The craftswomen would be pleased to have new materials for their work.

Under a large shell she had come across a ring bearing a strange mark. It seemed to be damaged but she put it on and admired it. The tide had started to return and she'd had to leave and had forgotten about the ring entirely, it sat so comfortably on her finger.

Until now when the other woman's staff cracked down on it, driving it into her flesh. She swung out and caught the Captain in the knee, driving her down to the ground and the two battled closely for a few seconds before Diana felt her legs swept out from under her.

But the ground never hit. She felt herself falling too long.

* * *

_Metropolis_

Clark and Bruce shielded their eyes from the flash of light that exploded from the ring, consuming the entire room. There was a loud crash and the light faded away.

"inscription." Bruce finished and glanced down the aisle where the crash had come from. "We're not alone."

Clark saw the figure as well. Tall, but clearly a woman. He sensed her agitation and moved slowly towards her "We're not here to hurt-" he was grabbed in a solid grip and tossed into a shelf before he could finish his statement. He went through the shelf and dented the wall with a loud thud. He stood up in complete shock and saw the same reflected in Batman's gaze. It hurt! She actually hurt him. Not seriously, but still.

Batman watched in shock as the woman tossed Clark like a ragdoll and then narrowed his lenses. _Another Kryptonian? _He reached into his belt for the shard of Kryptonite there." Stay back." he said to Superman and advanced on her. She had dropped back into the shadows. He pushed the shard towards her. Her eyes flicked to it and then back to him. _No effect. Not Kryptonian. _He put it back in his belt.

Superman rejoined him and tried again. "We aren't here to hurt you."

Batman was less diplomatic. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Clark made an irritated face.

The shock at Clark being tossed was forgotten in the new shock as the woman stood into the light and began babbling.

Clark immediately whirled, turning his back to her and flushing deeply.

Bruce cocked an eyebrow, noting the woman was completely nude except for some body paint. _Not too bad _he thought, glancing at her curves.

Clark noticed that Bruce hadn't turned away and shoved his hand over the lenses.

He shoved his hand down. "What're you doing?"

"It's called decency." Clark hissed.

"It's also called stupidity. She tossed you around like nothing and you want to turn a blind eye?"

"No. But she's also...well...naked."

"So? You've seen a naked woman before. Haven't you?"

He tilted his head to glare at Bruce "That's not the point."

"Right. Get your hand out of my face. We need to figure this all out." He moved away from Clark and towards the woman. "Who are you?"

She dropped back and narrowed her eyes, uttering her strange language again.

His eyes narrowed as he felt Clark come up behind him. "Can you understand her?"

"I'm not sure" Bruce said. "It sounds familiar, but like nothing I've ever heard. Give me that ring."

He handed Bruce the ring.

The woman noticed and stared at the ring and spoke again.

"We don't understand." Clark said apologetically. "We don't speak your language."

She held up her hand, showing the other half of the ring that was still on her finger.

Bruce cocked a brow and reached his hand out to her with the ring.

She kept her hand held out for the moment.

He moved closer, putting the pieces of ring together as he read the language around it. "It looks like Greek" he said to Clark.

"I know my Greek is rusty but that didn't sound Greek to me." he glanced at her and she glared.

"Ancient Greek" Bruce said.

"So you can talk to her?"

"We're going to find out." He looked up at her, thinking for a few moments before beginning to speak slowly. "Do you understand me?" he said in slow, stumbling Greek.

Diana watched the flamboyantly dressed pair talk. Her mother had warned her of men's strangeness but this seemed to go beyond the tales she had heard. They were dressed more lavishly than the Queen. Perhaps they were Kings here? She couldn't imagine all men dressing in such a fashion.

They seemed to fret over the ring for some time. She tried to tell them who she was and about how she had found the ring in the cave but they didn't seem to understand and kept speaking their alien language.

The darkly dressed one spoke to her in a familiar tongue and she turned her attention to him and nodded.

Bruce breathed out. "Well, she can understand me. I just hope I can understand her" he said to Clark.

"Where am I?" she demanded in Greek.

"You're in Metropolis" Bruce answered her. "Where are you from?"

Her eyes flickered with confusion for a moment "Themyscira."

"She says she's from Themiscyra." Bruce said to Clark.

"I think it was mentioned in Xena once or twice. When Lois was watching." he coughed.

He arched an eyebrow. "We'll get back to that later. Xena? As in the Amazon warrior?"

"Xena wasn't an Amazon. She was a warrior princess." he corrected Bruce. "Her sidekick Gabrielle was the Amazon."

Bruce turned away from the woman and stared full at Clark. "Seriously Clark?"

"Lois likes it." he crossed his arms again.

"You are such a pansy."

Clark glared. "At least I _have_ a girlfriend."

"Good cover" he said. "What's his name?"

"Ha-ha. Let's focus on the situation at hand shall w-" he turned back but the woman was gone. He turned around and found her on the other side of the room, rifling through shelves. He wasn't sure the view of her backside was any less embarrassing than the full frontal view and looked away.

Bruce noticed him turn away as he gawked. "And there's more proof."

He rolled his eyes. "There has to be some clothes in here somewhere." he prayed.

"You go look. I'm going to figure out what's going on." He moved over to her. "What are you looking for?" he asked in Greek.

Clark took off in a flash, glad for the distraction lest his true interest in that backside become known.

The woman turned and glanced at him "A way to return home."

"Where, exactly, is Themyscira?"

"It's an island. I don't know where it is from here. I must return home. My mother and the guards will be looking for me. "

"What were you doing right before you came here?"

"Sparring."

"Sparring? "

"Yes. Bo staff. " she held out her hands as though to grasp a staff.

"I see. You always spar with half a ring on?"

"I found it in a cave this morning. I...forgot I had it on."

"We found the other half here. Then my slightly confused friend here read the inscription."

She glanced at the doorway. " He is strange. He avoids eye contact with me."

"In our culture, nudity is considered a private thing."

"We always spar naked. There is little I can do about my nudity right now. " she went back to the shelf.

"I know. He's working on that. " he said, staring at her shapely backside. " May I see the ring you have? "

Her eyes narrowed. " How do I know you won't simply try to take it? It may be my only link to return home. "

"After what you did to my friend, I'm not going to run any risks. He can take physical punishment better than I can. You have my word."

She held out her hand but kept her fingers curled into a fist, impeding his ability to remove the ring.

Clark returned with some clothing and held it out to her as he stared at the opposite wall. "Here you are."

Diana stared at the garment for a long moment and then took the janitorial jumpsuit and pulled it on.

"Feel better Clark?" Bruce asked, not looking up from the ring.

"Yes." he replied simply. "I'm Superman." he gestured to himself.

She eyed him critically. "What an odd name." she replied in Greek.

"She says you're a jerk" Bruce said with a smirk.

Clark gaped "She did not!"

"How do you know? You don't speak the language."

"She wouldn't..." he glanced at her. _No way she said that. _"Let's just get out of here. Security will be all over this place soon."

"Yeah yeah. Hold on." He examined the ring more. "Just as I thought. It is the Ring of Enagonios."

"Tell her that I live with another woman and I can take her home and give her some proper clothes." he told Bruce.

"She wouldn't even give me the ring. What makes you think she's going to let you take her home?"

"She seems to react badly to men. I have Lois. You have Alfred." he sighed in irritation and stepped forward to pick her up.

He looked up at her. "My friend lives with a woman who can offer you some better clothing if you'd like." He held out her half of the ring. "I would like to examine this more as I think I know how it can get you home."

She grabbed the ring and jumped back, levitating into the air. "I will _not_ be kept as a slave!" She launched upward, blasting through the skylight and sending glass pouring down on the two men.


End file.
